


My Pet Goldfish

by Slenbee, SuccubusKayko



Series: Frostiron Oneshots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Koi Tony Stark, M/M, MerMay, Prince Loki, Slow Romance, Wholesome, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/pseuds/Slenbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: Loki brings his favorite fish a gift, only to learn that Tony has one prepared for him as well.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	My Pet Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing the bae and I threw together for the lovelies on the Frostiron Discord for MerMay. <3

"He's gonna hate this," 

Tony muttered, a slight frown marring his face as he leaned back to inspect his work.

"Nonsense, Anthony," Frigga chuckled absently, focused more on her weaving than her companion, "Loki has adored everything that you've made for him. I see no reason why that should change now." Her hands stilled and she glanced his way, surprise brightening her face, "Unless this is more than just a commission of your talents?"

Tony avoided his surrogate mother's all-knowing gaze and flushed with warmth, his fingers plucking absently at the leather cord draped around his neck. "It-uh... may have some greater significance, yes," he dipped his head bashfully and returned to fussing over his project.

"Oh, Anthony! That is wonderful news," Frigga cooed, setting aside her work to give the craftsman her full attention, "Oh, darling, I'm so pleased to hear it. I can't wait for him to see." She held her hands out to him and gave his calloused fingers an affectionate squeeze, warm and gentle as ever, "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"I haven't even spoken with him yet," Tony huffed good naturedly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Frigga agreed, though she seemed only to smile all the brighter, "Well then, I suppose i should leave you to prepare yourself. Oh, I thought I would never see the day..." She tugged him close for a moment, bracing a hand in the grass so that she could press a kiss to his temple, "Good fortune, my son."

"Thank you," Tony breathed as he kissed her cheek and sunk back into the lightly rippling pond, "I'll make certain you're the first to hear the news."

"I should hope so," Frigged huffed playfully as she pulled herself to her feet and gathered her basket of yarns and needles, "Watching the two of you swim circles around each other all of these years has been absolute torture. " She placed a hand over her heart and let out another coo of pure joy as she bustled across the grass and disappeared from his sight.

Tony let out a heavy breath, whooshing out of him and quickly morphing into a groan, "Uugh! He's gonna hate it..."

Loki was pacing back and forth in his room, one hand behind his back whilst the other had formed a closed fist that he held pressed into his chest. Hidden in his palm was a carved pendant he had made for Anthony. 

Engraved into it were two fish swimming circles around each other, their eyes embedded with shimmering jewels. The more he thought about confessing his love to his aquatic companion the more he dreaded the thought of his refusal. He was nervous, and rightfully so.

But pacing back and forth and thinking about it wasn't going to solve the problem now was it...

Sucking in a breath Loki turned and headed towards his chamber doors with a flourish of his cape. His heart hammered in his ears and his stomach fluttered with unease. 

He had to do this. He just had to!

Before he knew it he was stepping out into the courtyard of Frigga's garden, warm sunlight catching off his armor. Step by step he counted every one of them. Sharp eyes searching for any sign of movement within the nearby waters. The thought of his aquatic companion joining him causing him to smile dopily.

He was smitten. Head over heels in love with the very creature- the very man he'd grown up with all of his life.

What more could a God like him ask for?

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Anthony popped his head up from beneath a lily pad to determine who it might be. When his eyes fell on Loki, he let out a silent curse and ducked back beneath the rippling surface. He quickly gathered the gift in his arms and made his way for their usual meeting spot, the beams of sunlight breaking through the trees to glint off of his glittering red and gold scales.

"You're early," 

Tony called as he broke the surface and gasped to catch his breath, scrabbling at the bank of the pond one handed as he flicked his tail to give himself some momentum, "You said to meet at the height of the sun and then you get here early!" He was all teasing, flabbergasted smiles, of course, as he wiggled his way ashore and panted for breath, cheeks colored with the effort.

Loki paused and blinked, an apologetic smile creeping across his cheeks before he headed over to where Tony waited for him. " I suppose I am early, aren't I. " 

Chuckling fondly the Mage picks up a small pillow leaning against the tree, taking it with him to sit upon. Setting it onto the grass Loki sits down and sighs in content, the smile on his cheeks only seeming to brighten. " It's better to be early than late, I'd think. I got caught up in my own thoughts before I had to practically pry myself from them just to be here. "

Wrinkling his nose playfully he vanishes his boots and socks, legs sinking into the water where Tony resided. " You look rather exhausted." He notes, reaching out to pet a hand through the Mer's wet hair. "Are you getting enough sleep? "

Tony leaned into the tender touch and very nearly purred, but just managed to catch himself and quickly jerked back to attention. "I pulled an all-nighter for a project I was working on," he tried to sound nonchalant and cavalier about the whole thing, but his gaze kept slipping from Loki's instead, taking in some of his other features worriedly. "Did you rest well? You look kind of nervous. Your brows are doing that crinkly thing they do when you're nervous. Did something happen? Is Thor dragging you off to some god awful backwater again?!"

The craftsman's eyes blazed, his mouth twisting with frustration, "Do you need me to hide his armor again? I found this nook down by the falls-"

"No no, it's not that." 

Loki shook his head and chuckled, fingers fidgeting with each other as he set them in his lap. "I was.. pulling an 'all-nighter' myself, as you put it." Chuckling sheepishly the God runs a hand through his hair, smoothing it behind one of his ears before letting it fall back to his lap.

"I've been working on something for quite some time now and I finally managed to finish it last night. " Reaching behind him he pulls the pendant out from behind him, pausing a moment to gauge Tony's reaction before he let it come into view. "I wasn't sure on how you would react to it and... I guess I was afraid of what your reaction may be towards the little 'confession' I had set to come with it, heh..."

"Umm, I-uh... Wow, ok... Loki, this is," Tony whispered, as though if he raised his voice the moment would be broken. 

He was completely taken aback, his lips parting and his eyes widening with his surprise. When Loki requested they meet in their usual spot, he'd mentioned that he had something he wanted to speak to Tony about. Tony expected a commission for his work or advice on what materials might be best to harness certain charms, but the piscine-craftsman certainly hadn't expected to receive a gift.

It wasn't that Loki didn't usually give him gifts, it's just that the gifts that he did give tended to be more of... an experience. Whenever there was an excuse for celebration- may it be mastering a new trade or perfecting a new spell- Loki would take Tony to some festival, or to see some fantastical sight, or to try some magnificent new dish. This was done almost completely with the use of his illusion magic - Tony couldn't leave his little pond easily, after all- but Tony had loved it nonetheless.

And now, with the pendant pooled in Loki's hand, Tony couldn't keep his doubts from bubbling to the surface. Something had changed between them. Something that Tony could tell they wouldn't be able to come back from easily, if at all...

It was now or never.

Tony snapped his gaping mouth closed and raised a hand to stall Loki's speech, hating to interrupt, but desperate to make his feelings known, "I know you said you wanted to speak to me about something, but I have something I need to tell you, too. Give me just a moment..."

He carefully slipped from the bank of the pond and dipped beneath its surface, retrieving Loki's gift from the little alcove he and Tony had used to hide their treasures when they were children. He popped back up and hopped up onto the land, fins fluttering wildly until he was able to steady himself.

Tony turned his attention back to Loki and raised his hands out to the Prince, a sheathed dagger cupped in the palms of his webbed hands. He swallowed and wet his lips, steeling himself for rejection as he said, "I-it's a marriage knife... Made of dragon glass, from Muspelheim, so it won't rust or shatter..."

"A..A marriage, knife?"

Blinking in surprise Loki reaches out with a sense of gentleness, carefully taking the sheathed blade from Tony's hands. The way the sunlight caught off of the various details was stunning, the God's eyes sparkling with awe as he turned it this way and that.

Taking it by the hilt he slowly unsheathes the blade, the etchings and added bits of detail his piscine-companion had added, sending his stomach aflutter. "Anthony this is...I-It's.. It's beautiful." All of the breath in his lungs escapes in a rush, pale silver eyes flicking upward to the Mer's face. " How long did it take you to make this? Is this what you've been working on when I'm not around? "

"About a year," Tony murmured sheepishly, idly plucking at a few shedding scales, "It took a long time to get the materials... Thor helped, if you can believe it... So, that trip was on me. Sorry..." He wriggled back down into the water to cool his heated skin and surfaced with a sigh, slicking his hair back from his eyes and gazing back up at Loki, "I didn't want to keep it secret, but I wasn't sure if you would want me to finish it if you knew why..."

He prodded at the cord around his neck and glanced down at the little blue charm that glowed back at him. A gift from Frigga that allowed him to leave the water for an hour or so, but used up the meager stores of natural seidr he carried. The last time he'd used it, he'd been rendered unconscious for several days...

He clutched the charm in his hand and murmured the control word Frigga taught him. The transformation was nearly instant, but Tony still sunk down in the water for a startling moment. He paddled his arms and caught himself on the bank, struggling to climb out of his pond with legs unaccustomed to use. "Not my best plan," Tony grunted, reaching a hand up for Loki's assistance, "Help me up?"

Loki was on his feet extending a hand and helping Tony out of the water before the Mer even spoke. Smiling warmly he helps him stand, a startled little sound escaping his lips when his aquatic companion slumps against him. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asks, holding onto quivering arms while wobbly legs try to find their footing.

"The pendant I brought you is more than just an ornament to wear. I imbued it with some of my magic to better aid your own. Heh.. We wouldn't want a repeat of your last transformation, now would we."

Tony slumped more heavily against Loki and blinked wide eyes up at him, "Oh." He took a deep breath and tried to take more of his own weight, managing, but just barely, legs trembling and knuckles fisted tight in Loki's clothes to hold himself upright, "P-probably should have let you finish talking, then, huh?"

He offered a small, wane smile and nodded towards the trunk of Frigga's favorite tree, "I wanted to be on my feet for this, but I'm starting to think that a casual lean might be just as good... Then maybe you can put it on me?"

"Putting some clothes on you first might be the best option to start with." Snickering to himself Loki mutters a small spell, a shimmer of magic cascading across Tony's body to form robes of varying shades of red and gold.

Taking a step back the God of Mischief helps guide his beloved companion towards the tree, pausing now and again to help him gain his bearings before continuing on. Only when the two of them were able to sit comfortably beneath the branches of Yggdrasil did Loki finally relax.

Summonin forth the pendant he lifts the golden chain, undoing the clasps to open it so that he may place it around Tony's neck. "I adore your strength, you know that, right? Even when the odds are against you you still manage to come through. Smiling and content, as long as the two of us are together." Clasping the pendant into place he leans away, watching as it glowed a beautiful sky blue. 

"Norns.. It looks perfect on you."

The moment the chain settled around his neck Tony felt a fresh surge of strength. Not so much as to help him get to his feet again, now that he was sitting in the shade of the huge old tree, but enough that he was able to breath easier. His legs and hands stopped trembling and his cheeks flushed.

"Thank you," Tony murmured softly as he caught Loki's forearm in a loose grip, drawing the mage's attention back to his face, "Really and truly, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without your friendship all of these years."

He carefully slipped his fingers down Loki's arm to lightly hold the mage's hand in his, "I wanted to ask you... Well. I know that you're a prince of Asgard and that I'm from All-Father knows where, but I can't see myself anywhere without you by my side. I know that I can't wander far from my pond, but... I hoped that maybe you would..."

"Accept your hand in marriage? "

Loki comments, finishing Tony's sentence. With a flash of teeth the God brings their twined fingers to his lips, peppering his knuckles in gentle kisses before letting it fall back to his lap. "I had been pondering asking you the same thing, heh." Pale cheeks flushed, the God's eyes falling to where their hands lay.

"You know that Father wouldn't approve." Loki's smile falters ever so slightly. " He thinks that royalty should stay in the 'family' so to speak. But, with Thor's blessing as well as our mothers.. " Squeezing Tony's hand he gives him a determined nod. "I'm sure that we can persuade him, one way or another. "

Tony's breath caught in his throat when Loki's lips touched his skin. Then his brain caught up with the rest of him. He swallowed and flushed all the darker, eyes going wide with wonder and surprise, "Really?! You were?! I-I mean... Y-you-...?!"

Tony just gaped like the fish he was for a long moment, then curled his fingers tight in Loki's tunic and surged forward, the last of his own strength lifting him to press his lips to the mage's. It was brief and very nearly chaste, but for the passion and adoration that the mer poured into it. All of his love and fondness and respect and so much more, all condensed down into a brief, delicate kiss.

Tony sagged slightly in Loki's arms, nearly falling into the mage's lap, but the craftsman couldn't have cared less if Asgard fell from the sky, so long as Loki's was there at his side. "Yes. I'm sure that we can convince him," he murmured at last, smiling brightly up at his beloved prince, eyes flashing gold in the sunlight beaming through the trees, "I have no doubt that the All-Mother will make certain of that."

Loki blinked in surprise when Tony surged forward and pressed his lips to his own. It was chaste at best, but was so full of unspoken emotion. Love drunk and happy, th e God smiles dopily when the Mer pulls away, his free hand lifting just long enough to push some of those messy brown locks away from Tony's face. "Nor do I, my darling Anthony. Nor do I. "

Leaning down the Prince aims to steal another kiss, gentle and reassuring as the two of them sat beneath the branches of Yggdrasil. Pulling back Loki rests their foreheads together, eyes closing so that he could simply enjoy the closeness. "You know not how much I adore you, my darling Anthony. "

"Maybe not," Tony sighed wistfully, his smile crooked and eyes crinkling at the corners, "But I would be very happy if you would give me the chance to find out." He tugged feebly at Loki's tunic and shimmied down the bed of roots to rest his head on the soft grass beneath them, "How would the rest of my life sound?"

Following Tony down and onto the grass the Prince closes his eyes, warm sunlight catching off of the metallic leaves of the tree above. 

" It would make me the happiest God alive. " Turning his head he reaches over and interlaces their fingers together. "To spend the rest of my life with you."


End file.
